


Jealous

by Full_Moon_Lover



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "Alex making Zach jealous after they fought because Alex wants to see how far Zach will go after him. And Zach's going to punish Alex a little."





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @alexanderdempseys on Tumblr for the request!

Alex and Zach were sitting with the rest of their group for lunch but something was different. Zach and Alex were sitting as far away from each other as possible and this made everyone else feel on edge. 

It was rare to see the two far apart from each other when they were outside class so it shocked everyone to see Alex headed straight to the free space next to Justin, leaving Zach to stare at him in annoyance. "Really Alex?" he snapped before he rolled his eyes and sat down next to Clay. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Ryan asked. He looked way too intrigued and Zach had no doubts that the other boy was enjoying this. It wasn't every day someone from their group got into an argument that wasn't teasing. They went through too much together to give in to petty arguments. Out of them all, Alex and Zach were the last people they ever thought would get into an argument requiring the silent treatment. 

Everyone was silent, unsure over what they should do and how to react to this surprising turn of events. 

Alex broke the awkward silence that settled around them. "That hoodie looks great on you Justin. Is it new?"

Everyone turned to look at Alex with a mix of confused and stunned faces. Zach was gritting his teeth in anger. 

"What the fuck Standall? No, it's not new," Justin snapped, unwilling to get involved in whatever argument Zach and Alex got into. 

"I was just complimenting your hoodie. No need to freak out like that," Alex rolled his eyes. 

Zach knew what his boyfriend was trying to do and he would not give him the satisfaction of seeing him get jealous. This wasn't the first time they got into an argument about the subject of Alex meeting his mother. 

Alex never introduced him to his parents because they already knew him when they got together but Zach still needed to tell his mum he was hanging out with Alex. His boyfriend assumed he was embarrassed about being seen with him. 

Zach hated how little Alex thought of himself and that he contributed to his boyfriend feeling like that. So maybe he still needed to tell his mum he and Alex were a thing and they were not just hanging out because of Alex's physical therapy. 

It wasn't easy telling a mum who believed showing emotions is weak; he was in love. It was even harder for him to admit to her he was in love with another boy. Zach was sure she would understand eventually and support him, but he kept thinking about the what-ifs and putting it off for another day. 

He should have known Alex would not wait around forever. His reaction at his birthday party was enough to tell Zach that the other boy did not enjoy not being acknowledged and he wasn't happy whenever Zach made excuses instead of telling his mum they were together. 

Zach just wasn't expecting things to blow out of proportion so fast. 

They went from Alex bringing up him meeting Zach's mother to Zach being kicked out of the other boy's bedroom with Alex screaming at him to get out. As much as he hated being kicked out, Zach hated seeing the tears on his boyfriend's face even more. 

He knew he messed up and he planned on making it up to the other boy as soon as possible. Zach let his mother know he needed to talk to her about something important before leaving to school and then went to pick up Alex as usual but was told by his mum that the other boy asked his dad to drive him to school. 

And that's how the silent treatment began. 

Zach tried to get Alex's attention all day to let him know he was telling his mum today but the other boy was an expert at avoiding him and ignoring anything he said to him. 

Zach ended up going home without having said a word to Alex all day and feeling worked up. As determined as he was not to let his boyfriend's flirting get to him, it wasn't easy seeing Alex pay more attention to Justin than he did to him all day. 

Maybe Zach wouldn't have paid as much notice if it was anyone other than Justin. But his boyfriend was smart. He knew Zach was aware there was a little history between Justin and Alex. It might have just been a mutual crush and nothing else ever happened between them, but it was enough for Zach to feel threatened. 

The relationship between Justin and Alex was still unsure. Sometimes it looked like they would get together again only for Jessica to tell the other boy she wasn't ready to try again. That meant Justin was available, and the last thing Zach wanted was for his friend to think Alex was interested in him again just because they were arguing. 

Zach knew he was being stupid. Alex was messing with him because he was still pissed off. He wanted to get a reaction out of Zach by making him jealous but he had no intention of breaking up with him to get together with Justin. 

At least Zach hoped that was not the case. He couldn't have messed up so bad that Alex would consider breaking up with him... right? 

All he could think about was Justin and Alex in bed together. He kept seeing Alex biting his lip in the way he did whenever he was turned on but didn’t want to make any noise. The thought of it would have been enough to make Zach hard if only he wasn’t imagining Justin being the one bringing his boyfriend pleasure rather than himself. 

Zach was so busy thinking about his boyfriend having sex with his best friend, he forgot all about having told his mum they needed to talk. 

"Zach honey, don't you think you should tell come to sit down and talk. I've been worried all day after you told me you needed to talk about something serious this morning." 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by his mother's voice and he looked up, finding her sitting on the sofa. It looked like she was waiting for him to get back from school. 

The thought of telling his mum about Alex when the other boy wasn't even talking to him turned him into a nervous wreck. This was something he should have done with Alex. His boyfriend would have offered him any support he needed and they would have gotten through it together. 

Instead, he was on his own and he needed to tell his mum the truth before she worried too much as she did ever since his dad passed away. He just needed to say the words and get it over with, just like ripping off a bandage. 

Zach walked over to the sofa and sat down next to his mother. He needed to be clear and direct but also give his mum an explanation why he took so long to tell her the truth. He couldn't make her feel like a bad mother. She might not have provided him with the greatest comfort when his dad passed away but Zach knew she loved him. 

"I'm bisexual and Alex Standall is my boyfriend," he blurted out. 

At that moment, Zach wished he could hit himself in the face. Or maybe a hole could open in the floor and swallow him whole so he wouldn't have to see the look on his mother's face. 

When he thought he needed to be direct, like ripping off a bandage, he didn't mean he should blurt out everything in one go. No explanation, no details. Just the plain truth. 

He risked a quick look at his mum and found her looking at him in astonishment. Zach wasn't sure if she was just surprised by his revelation or if she was mad at him. He could take her shock and confusion, but he didn't think he could handle her disappointment. 

"You're dating Alex Standall? The boy who shot himself in the head last year?" 

Zach tensed up at the mention of Alex's suicide attempt. While what his mother was saying was the truth, he didn't like the way she was saying it. As if it was something to be ashamed of. 

He took so long to get Alex to believe he wasn't weak for trying to take his own life. Alex was one of the bravest people he knew. He was the only one willing to take responsibility for Hannah's suicide even though it was terrifying. It never scared him to say things as they were even if everyone else was saying the opposite. 

And he never gave up. Alex kept attending all his physical therapy sessions even though he complained all the time. He pushed himself to his limits to get his body back to how it used to be before. 

Alex tried to take his own life, but he survived and kept pushing himself to get better; he talked to someone whenever he felt like he was going back to that dark place. Zach couldn't be more proud of him and he wasn't about to let anyone diminish that, not even his mother. 

"Don't say it like that. Alex is so much more than the boy who shot himself. He's my boyfriend and I... I love him, mum."

Zach didn't know what he was expecting his mother's reaction to be. Maybe she would be angry at him for dating a boy, or maybe she would be upset because that boy was Alex. What he got was the complete opposite. 

His mum cleared her throat and then directed a small smile his way. "Well, I can't say this hasn't come as a shock. That's the last which crossed my mind when you told me you have something important to tell me this morning. I'm glad it's nothing serious and you're okay." 

Zach stared at his mum, unsure of whether he was getting it right. His mum didn't look upset or disappointed. Just shocked. "So you're okay with it?" he asked, wanting to confirm that he was getting it right and this wasn't some trick. 

"It will take some getting used to but... yes, I'm okay with it. You must invite Alex for dinner though so I can see for myself how amazing he is." 

Zach couldn't hold back the wide smile that spread over his face. This was the best reaction he could have hoped for. His mum was not yelling at him or calling him names, she was being supportive and accepting. That's more than he could have asked for. 

"Yeah, I'll let him know. I'm sure he'll say yes though, he's been getting on my case about telling you the truth for weeks now."

That reminded him that even though everything went well with his mum, Alex still wasn't talking to him. 

Zach got out his phone to check if Alex replied to any of the text messages he sent him with no luck. His boyfriend was still determined to give him the silent treatment. 

Alex? You there? I just want to know you're ok.

Alex seemed to take pity on him and finally texted him back. 

I'm fine. Hanging out with Justin at Clay's. 

Zach wished he could say he remained calm and collected at the knowledge that his boyfriend was hanging out with Justin but it would have been a complete lie. 

The other boy ignored him all day at school and didn't bother replying to any of his messages. It pissed Zach off that when he bothered to text him back; it was to tell him he was with Justin. 

What if they were hanging out together on their own? Justin might live with Clay now but that didn't mean Clay was always hanging around with him. 

The thought of Alex and Justin hanging out together on their own never bothered Zach before. He wasn't the guy to get easily jealous. But usually, he was not spending his day getting ignored by his boyfriend and watching him flirt with his best friend. 

I told my mum about us. She wants to have you over for dinner. 

Zach hoped that Alex would be in a more forgiving news once given the good news and he wasn't disappointed. He got another text back just a few seconds later. 

I'll be home in 10. Come over. 

Zach jumped up from the sofa and was about to make his way out the door when he remembered his mother was still sitting on the sofa. She was looking at him with a smirk on her face so unlike her it left Zach feeling baffled. 

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked.

Zach turned bright red. Was he being so obvious while texting Alex? "Um... no, of course not. I'm just heading over to Alex's since I didn't want to invite him for dinner over the phone. I'll be back later, yeah?" 

"Okay. Be safe."

Zach was out of the door, wanting to get away from his mum before she went into detail about what she meant by being safe. It was bad enough his mum knew he was sexually active after the trials. The last thing he needed was another talk over how to have safe sex with Alex. 

He got in the car and drove to Alex's house, looking forward to talking to his boyfriend after being ignored all day. 

Alex was the one to open the door for him. "That was fast." 

"As if you didn't know I would be here right away. You've been ignoring me all day and you haven't talked to me at all since our fight." 

Alex moved away from the door to let Zach in. "Did you really tell your mum about us or was that just a way to get me to talk to you?" 

"It wasn't a lie. I told her I'm not just hanging out with you for PT and I hang out with you so much because we're dating. I might have also mentioned that I'm in love with you." 

Zach was rewarded with a bright smile from Alex; the smile which he didn't get to see often but was reserved just for him. They would be okay. 

"So... we're good? You'll stop ignoring me?" 

Alex rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, we're good. I look forward to having dinner with your mum. How did she react when you told her we're dating?" 

Zach wasn't about to ruin the good mood by telling the other boy his mother's first reaction was to comment about his suicide attempt. That would bring up bad memories which they both wanted to avoid thinking about and it would only make Alex self-conscious for meeting his mum. "She was shocked because she wasn't expecting me to tell her I'm dating a guy but I think she will be supportive." 

"I'm glad to hear," Alex said and pulled him in for a kiss. 

At that moment, all the stress Zach experienced throughout the day was worth it because Alex was in his arms again and he didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon. "I love you," he said once they broke apart. 

Alex smiled against his lips. "I love you too you big dork." 

Zach remembered the text messages which made him come out to his mum. "So... how was it hanging out with Justin?" 

Alex smirked and rolled his eyes. 

"I was never with Justin. To be honest, I didn't even leave the house after I got back from school. I might have just said I was hanging out with Justin to make you jealous."

Zach froze. "You little shit!" he snapped. "I knew you were trying to make me jealous, but I seriously thought you were hanging out with Justin for hours after school."

"I was tired of seeing you lie to your mum about me. I didn't want to feel ashamed anymore. Sorry if you got upset about it but I wanted to see if I was important to you at all." 

Zach felt his guilt making a reappearance. He never wanted Alex to feel like he didn't care about him or that he wasn't important to him. If only his boyfriend could understand just how much he loved him. 

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" 

"You told your mum about us and told her you're in love with me. It would be cruel not to forgive you," Alex said. 

Zach smirked and pulled Alex in for a kiss. "That's good but I'm not sure if I can forgive you yet for ignoring me all day and using Justin to make me jealous." 

Alex looked at him with wide eyes; he knew what was coming and he couldn't wait. "You're right... I was a bad boy today," he said, moving his good hand down Zach's chest. 

"You're right, you've been very bad. I think I need to teach you a lesson," Zach rasped in Alex's ear. He smirked when he felt the other boy shivering. "Your parents aren't home right?"

Alex shook his head. "No, they're both at work. We have the house to ourselves. Why, what do you plan on doing to me Dempsey?" 

Zach lifted Alex in his arms and made his way towards the other boy's bedroom. 

He put Alex down on his bed and then crawled over him. Zach trailed kisses down the other boy's neck, sometimes nipping skin playfully. 

He used his hand to stroke Alex's cock over his pants. Alex gasped and Zach used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. 

Zach made quick work of Alex's pants and underwear, all while grinding his hips against his boyfriend's cock. He was rewarded by a muffled whine and the satisfaction of watching Alex throw his head back with his mouth wide open. 

"I think you're a little overdressed," Alex mumbled, running his fingers through Zach's hair. He used his good hand to pull at Zach's shirt. "Take it off." 

"I'm supposed to be the one making demands here. I'm teaching you a lesson," Zach said, but he took off his clothes. "You're desperate for it, aren't you? Desperate for my cock. Feeling it pound into your tight ass."

Alex whimpered but didn't reply. 

"Say it. Tell me how much you want me. How much you want me to fuck you until you can't even say your own name." 

Zach knew how much Alex enjoyed it when he talked dirty and so he gave it his all. 

Alex hooked his good leg around Zach's hips and thrust against him. Zach was quick to push him down. "You don't seem to learn anything because you're still being a really bad boy"," Zach said, shaking his head in disappointment. "I will repeat myself Standall. I said I want you to tell me what you want so I'm not touching you until you tell me."

Alex grunted, but he wasn't about to contradict Zach when his pleasure depended on the other boy. "I-I... I want you so much. Need you to fuck me until all I can do is moan your name. Please, Zach." 

Zach pretended to think about it. "I don't know. Do you think you deserve it? You haven't been behaving very well."

"I bet Justin wouldn't make me wait so long to give me what I want," Alex teased, knowing it would get a reaction out of Zach. 

He wasn't disappointed. 

Zach growled and grasped Alex's chin, tilting his head up. "By the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember who Justin is." 

He opened the bedside drawer to get the lube out and squeezed some on his fingers. "You ready?" 

"Just get on with it already," Alex snapped. 

Zach did as asked and pushed a finger into Alex. The other boy grunted and bit on his lip to stop himself from making any noises. 

"Don't keep those pretty noises in. I want to hear you. I want to see what I do to you." 

Zach thrust his finger a few more times before adding a second finger. Alex moaned and raked his nails across Zach's back. 

"I'm ready Zach. Please." 

Zach moved them around so Alex was sitting on top of him. "Is this okay? Your leg isn't hurting, is it?" 

Alex shook his head. "I'm fine. This is good." 

Zach grabbed onto Alex's hips and lifted him up and Alex sank down onto his cock with a groan. 

"Shit. How are you always so tight?" 

Zach could tell Alex was about to make a smart-ass comment so he thrust into him, watching his cock disappear into Alex's body. 

Anything Alex was thinking of saying was forgotten. He gasped and let Zach pull his hips down harder. "Fuck Zach, that feels so fucking good." 

Zach's fingers were digging into Alex's hips and both boys knew he would leave a mark. "I bet Justin wouldn't make you feel like this. He wouldn't feel so good buried inside your tight hole. Who do you belong to?" 

Alex was a moaning mess, and he didn't think he could say anything so he shook his head. He almost sobbed when Zach stopped thrusting and smirked at him. "I asked you a fucking question Standall." 

"Y-you. I belong to you." 

"Now was that so hard?" Zach teased and pushed his cock inside Alex again. They set a quick pace, with Zach pushing his hips into Alex and Alex bouncing on Zach's cock as much as his bad leg allowed him to. 

Zach felt a fire pooling low in his abdomen and knew he was getting close. Alex was losing the rhythm they set which showed him the other boy was also close. 

"Don't you dare come before me," Zach said, holding tighter onto Alex's hips to get leverage. He went still and let the shock waves of pleasure roll over him as he found his release. "Fuck, Alex!"

Alex sobbed in relief, feeling Zach's cock pulsing inside him and let go. His body dissolved in pleasure and he fell forward on Zach's chest. 

They both took a moment to catch their breath and then Zach pulled Alex off of him, being as gentle as possible. His cock caught on to Alex's sensitive rim and he let out a small whimper. 

Zach and Alex lied down next to each other, both coming down from reaching their high. "That was incredible," Alex said, turning to look at Zach with a smirk. "Maybe I should make you jealous more often if I get mind-blowing sex." 

Zach huffed, but he was smiling. He couldn't deny this was some of the best sex the two of them experienced. "You do that, and next time I might not take it so lightly." 

Alex raised his eyebrows, amused. "Now you've got me curious to know what you consider rough if what we just did is light for you." He tried to find a more comfortable position and winced when he felt the stickiness between his thighs. "I feel disgusting. We should get in the shower and get cleaned up." 

Zach rolled over and pulled Alex in for a gentle kiss. "I'll go get a washcloth to clean us up. We can take a shower after we have a nap." 

"My hero," Alex said, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling. "I love you, Dempsey." 

"Love you too." 

Alex was fast asleep by the time he got a wet washcloth.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Just a quick reminder that I am accepting requests on my Tumblr: alex-mydickworks-standall.


End file.
